


The Olympics

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Olympics, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: When Carina finds a tape of Maya's Olympic race, she insists on watching it with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Hope you enjoy!

Carina was cleaning the shelves in the apartment about three months after she had moved in. She and Maya had been back together for just shy of 10 months and it had been the best relationship Carina had ever been in. She and Maya were both growing together, learning how to make the other one feel safe and secure and loved in the ways they needed. 

As Carina dusted the shelf that held Maya’s relatively small DVD collection, she found one that wasn’t like all the others. It was in a case with a homemade label. On it was written, 10,000 m. Maya Bishop, London 2012. 

Carina realized this was a copy of Maya competing at the Olympics. She was tempted to just put it in and watch it, but she knew Maya would be home soon from grocery shopping so she just left it, deciding she would wait until she could watch it with Maya. For all the talk Maya did about winning an Olympic gold, she rarely ever talked about the day she actually did it. 

A few nights later, both of them were off again together. 

“Let’s watch something,” Maya said, curling up on the couch as Carina came in with two glasses of wine. 

“What do you want to watch?” Carina asked, setting down the wine. 

“You pick,” Maya said, shrugging as she picked up the glass. 

Carina smiled, going to the shelf of DVDs. 

“You must have something very specific in mind,” Maya said, “I was just thinking something on Netflix or something.” 

“Nope,” Carina said, shaking her head as she put the DVD in the player before sitting down next to Maya. 

“What are we watching?” Maya asked, putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“You’ll see,” Carina said, nodding at the screen. 

“What?” Maya said, before her eyes got wide, “No no no no. Please no. Anything but this. I will literally watch any movie or show you want, just not this.” 

“Please?” Carina said, giving Maya her best pouty face, “Let’s just watch this. I want to see my amazingly hot girlfriend run in the Olympics.” 

“Fine,” Maya relented, “But I get to chose movies for the next month.” 

“Deal,” Carina said, pressing play. 

“You really want to watch this,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Si,” Carina said, snuggling close to Maya. 

The footage started with a few frames of the athletes all on the sidelines with their coaches and trainers. It stopped for a few seconds on each one, giving the announcers time to explain who each one was. 

As they panned to Maya, Carina saw a younger version of the woman she loved, standing with a few different people, one of who was her father. She felt Maya tense beside her as she watched the interaction. 

“Oh Maya,” Carina said, sitting up and looking at her girlfriend, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think. We don’t have to watch this.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head and offering a small smile, “No. I’ll be ok.” 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked, knowing how hard it had been for Maya to deal with everything with her dad. 

Maya nodded, turning Carina back to the screen. The runners were all getting into position, Maya in the 2nd lane. The gun went off and the race started. Maya started off at a good pace, pulling into first place within the first lap. 

“This is really boring for about the next 27 minutes,” Maya said with a sigh, “All we did was run circles around the track. The last three minutes is kinda fun because it’s the end.” 

“You can run 10,000 m in a half an hour?” Carina said, jaw dropping. 

“A little less, yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Or I could, on this day. I actually set a PB this day, 29 minutes 45 seconds. I can’t run nearly that fast anymore, but on a good day, I can run a five and a half minute mile, maybe a little less. My ankle can only take that pace for about 5 miles, occasionally a little longer. I usually don’t like to push it.” 

“Wow,” Carina said, shaking her head, “That is crazy.” 

Maya just shrugged, leaning back on the couch. 

“What was that day like?” Carina asked as Maya watched the TV, eyes staring critically at herself. 

“God, what was I doing there?” Maya said, shaking her head, “My form is so sloppy at that turn.” 

“Hey,” Carina said a little louder, pulling Maya’s attention, “Maya, you won this race. You won the Olympics. Who cares if you had a few seconds of sloppiness?” 

“My dad did,” Maya said resentfully, “He wanted me to break the world record this day, and I missed it by 14 seconds. If I had had better form there, I could have shaved a second or two off, gotten closer.” 

“Maybe we should turn this off,” Carina said cautiously, feeling like she was watching Maya revert back to her old self, highly self-critical, always pushing for more even at her own detriment. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No. I know this is bad. I’m sorry. I’ll try to stop.” 

“Don’t be sorry Bella,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself by watching this.” 

“I’ll be alright,” Maya said, reassuringly, “I think you asked me a question earlier. What did you say?” 

“I asked what it was like that day?” Carina asked, “And I guess the whole time you were there? What was Olympic village like?” 

“Well, I actually wasn’t there for that long,” Maya said, “My parents and I flew in about a week before my race and I basically just went from my room to the track and back. I snuck out the day before my race to run in the village, and I ended up stepping wrong off a curb and spraining my ankle pretty badly.” 

“You did that the night before the race?” Carina said, looking at Maya with a shocked expression.

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “It hurt so bad. I basically limped back to the room. Luckily, my parents weren’t there. They were out saving seats or something at the stadium for the next day. I managed to tape my ankle and get a brace on it without anyone knowing. I pretended to be asleep when my parents got back and because I had already trained for the day, my dad left me alone. I got up the next day and made sure I took care of the ankle before we headed to the track. I’m 100% sure my dad knew I was hurt because I was struggling to walk normally on it and his entire life was spent studying and perfecting my gait, but he didn’t say anything. I had to get checked out by the trainers before I was allowed on the field, but I managed to fake being ok to them and I snuck the brace on after they looked at me.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, a sad look crossing her face. 

“It was all I trained for,” Maya said, “My entire life was all dedicated to winning that race. I was not about to let that slip away because I made one misstep. After about five laps, my body hit this stride that blocked out the pain for the rest of the race. It’s a weird sensation. Plus, the only think I wanted was for my dad to be proud of me and I stupidly thought that winning the Olympics would put me in his good graces for a while.” 

Carina nodded, holding Maya’s hand. 

“I have never ever told anyone that in my entire life,” Maya said, biting on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes, “It’s so embracing. So naïve and stupid. I talked to Diana about it, and she said that’s probably why I like to tell everyone about the Olympics, because I’m still looking for validation like a stupid little kid.” 

“There is nothing stupid about wanting your parents to love you,” Carina reassured Maya, “It’s all any child wants from the moment they understand what wanting is, maybe even before. It’s not your fault your father was incapable or unwilling to give you that.” 

Maya nodded, brushing a stray tear off her cheek. 

“You don’t have to talk about this if it’s too much,” Carina said. 

“No,” Maya said, “No. It actually feels kinda nice to share this with someone, especially you. If it’s ok, I kinda want to keep talking about it.” 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding. 

“Wait,” Maya said, looking at the screen, “The race is almost over. This is the only part worth watching.” 

Carina turned her attention back to the screen, watching as Maya started the last lap, another woman hot on her tail. The blonde suddenly pushed as hard as she could and pulled ahead, ending up crossing the finish line a full 5 seconds before the other woman. 

“Wow,” Carina said as she watched Maya slow down, taking a bottle of water from one of the race officials, “That was incredible.” 

“It was,” Maya said, nodding as she smiled a little before turning away from the screen. 

Carina looked to see what Maya was avoiding, watching her father/coach walk up to her, the look of pain on Maya’s face in the video becoming more and more apparent as she stood there. She saw Lane Bishop look at her, saying something she couldn’t quite make out before turning and walking away. 

“He said, ‘what the hell was that?’” Maya said softly, “Those were his first words to me after I won the Olympics, ‘what the hell was that?’ I didn’t beat the world record and that meant I didn’t do enough for him.” 

Carina just pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Maya tried her hardest to keep the tears from her eyes. She pulled away a minute later. They both glanced at the screen, seeing that it had cut to the medal ceremony. Maya stood on the platform, still sweaty from her race as a medal was placed around her next and a crown on her head. 

“I was in so much pain there,” Maya said, shaking her head as she reached for her ankle, rubbing it gently, “I went straight from there to a trainer where I was put in a boot and on crutches for three weeks. It basically ended my professional running career. And then as soon as I finished there, my parents and I got on a plane and headed home because Mason was in the hospital after ODing. For most people, winning the Olympics is the best day of their entire life. For me, it is pretty high up there on the list of the worst.” 

“I am so sorry Bella,” Carina said, holding her hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maya’s hand. 

“It’s whatever,” Maya said, shrugging, “I have moved on from it, finally, 8 years later, I have finally been able to process what happened on that day and how messed up it was… and I owe a lot of that to you.” 

Maya finally looked up and met Carina’s eyes, tears shining on both their cheeks. 

“Thank you for sharing all that with me,” Carina said, leaning down and kissing Maya. 

“Thank you for being willing to listen,” Maya said, pulling away, “For being here for me. For making me watch that tonight. I think I needed it a lot more than I knew. Ti amo tanto Carina.” 

“I love you too Maya,” Carina said, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There was the second story in my quest to publish one Marina every day for a month! More to come tomorrow!


End file.
